


Not Lonely

by marthiachan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, F/M, What if?, missing moment, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marthiachan/pseuds/marthiachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Le aveva galantemente passato il drink e poi si era seduto nella poltrona di fronte alla sua, nella stessa identica posizione.<br/>“Di cosa si tratta, Mycroft?”<br/>“A cosa ti riferisci?” aveva replicato lui fingendo di non capire.<br/>“Mi offri da bere solo quando hai bisogno di parlare. Quindi, eccomi. Dimmi pure.”<br/>Lui sorrise e sorseggiò il liquore per prendere tempo. Lei gli era sempre piaciuta. Era una delle donne più intelligenti che avesse mai conosciuto. Avrebbe potuto essere ovunque in quel momento, a fare qualunque cosa, ma aveva scelto di essere la sua assistente. Questo lusingava parecchio il suo ego."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Sono incappata per caso in delle ff su questa coppia e le ho trovate adorabili. Certo, so che non è una delle coppie più amate, e infatti trovare delle Mythea in italiano è praticamente impossibile.   
> Cmq, questa ff è nata per caso e non so se piacerà o meno, ma mi sono divertita a scriverla. Spero che qualcuno vorrà leggerla.  
> Questa shot si colloca all’interno dell’episodio The Empty Hearse, come capirete dai riferimenti. Ovviamente, nessun personaggio mi appartiene.  
> Buona lettura.

**Not lonely**

 

 

Era uscito dal 221b con una sensazione di disagio. Aveva perso altre volte degli scontri verbali con il suo fratellino, ma questa volta era diverso. Non era una semplice sfida. Sherlock gli aveva chiaramente detto di considerarlo un uomo solo, e aveva cercato di farglielo capire in diversi modi.

Sbuffò spazientito. Che suo fratello, chiaramente sociopatico e contrario a ogni forma di convenzione sociale, giudicasse lui un uomo solo, era davvero il colmo!

Cercando di non lasciarsi impressionare da quelle accuse, era risalito nell’elegante berlina nera che lo aveva pazientemente atteso per tutto il tempo.

“Dove andiamo,  _Sir_?”* aveva domandato la voce gentile e professionale di Anthea.

“Diogene’s Club. Ho bisogno di un po’ di pace.”

“E a che ora desidera che torni a prenderla per andare alla stazione?”  
Imprecò silenziosamente. Aveva dimenticato che i suoi genitori sarebbero arrivati a Londra quella sera.

“Oh, per l’amor del cielo… Come non detto. Mi porti a casa.”

“Certo,  _Sir_.” Aveva annuito la donna abbassando il finestrino e dando l’indicazione all’autista.

Il viaggio era stato silenzioso. Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso nemmeno sotto tortura, ma ciò che Sherlock gli aveva detto lo aveva turbato. Non si era mai considerato un uomo solo.

Impegnato, sì. Selettivo, sì. Solo, no.

Con un sospiro di rassegnazione era entrato a casa seguito dalla sua fedele assistente e dal suo ticchettare sui tasti del Blackberry.  Senza nemmeno esitare era andato nel suo salotto e si era versato del whisky. Ne aveva chiaramente bisogno.

“Per te con ghiaccio, vero Andrea?”** aveva chiesto alla sua assistente che si prendeva il lusso di chiamare con il suo vero nome, quando erano soli.

“Sì, grazie, Mycroft.” Accettò lei sedendosi su una comoda poltrona e accavallando le gambe, mettendo temporaneamente da parte il suo Blackberry.

Le aveva galantemente passato il drink e poi si era seduto nella poltrona di fronte alla sua, nella stessa identica posizione.

“Di cosa si tratta, Mycroft?”  
“A cosa ti riferisci?” aveva replicato lui fingendo di non capire.  
“Mi offri da bere solo quando hai bisogno di parlare. Quindi, eccomi. Dimmi pure.”

Lui sorrise e sorseggiò il liquore per prendere tempo. Lei gli era sempre piaciuta. Era una delle donne più intelligenti che avesse mai conosciuto. Avrebbe potuto essere ovunque in quel momento, a fare qualunque cosa, ma aveva scelto di essere la sua assistente. Questo lusingava parecchio il suo ego.

“Da quanto tempo lavori per me?”

“Sai bene che il prossimo giugno saranno dieci anni.”

“E cosa fai nel tuo tempo libero?”  
“Cose noiose. Parrucchiere, estetista, shopping… Perché improvvisamente ti interessi del mio scarso tempo libero?”  
“Immagino tu veda degli amici.” Replicò lui glissando la domanda.

“Non così spesso quanto puoi pensare. Tempo fa ho deciso di non sprecare il mio prezioso tempo libero con chi non lo merita. Quindi sono molto… selettiva.”

“E ti sei mai considerata una persona sola?” aveva chiesto lui abbassando lo sguardo verso il proprio bicchiere.

“No. Sono una donna impegnata e considerando la quantità del mio tempo libero, la percentuale che dedico ai miei amici è abbondantemente adeguata.”

Il silenzio calò nella stanza mentre Mycroft sorseggiava il suo cocktail. La donna posò il bicchiere sul tavolino e invertì le gambe accavallate, in un moto di impazienza.

“Vuoi dirmi che ti prende?”

“Tu credi che io sia un uomo solo?”

“Dunque è questo il problema?” aveva chiesto lei con tono sorpreso. “È per questo che hai bisogno di parlare? Sei un uomo importante ed estremamente impegnato. Non so come tu possa pensare di essere solo.” Aveva detto con un sorriso forzato riprendendo il suo bicchiere fra le mani.

“Andrea, ti prego. Dimmi cosa pensi.”

“Sei il mio capo, Mycroft. A tutto c’è un limite.”

“Allora ti farò un regalo.”  
“Spero siano dei gioielli…”  
“Ti regalerò cinque minuti.”

“ _Come, prego?”_  
“Avrai cinque minuti in cui potrai dire quello che pensi senza alcuna conseguenza. In quei cinque minuti io non sarò il tuo capo.”  
“Perché dovresti farlo?”  
“Perché è l’unico modo per sapere quello che pensi.”

La donna posò nuovamente il cocktail, e fece un profondo sospiro.

“Va bene, ma spero che dopo vorrai spiegarmi il perché di questo tuo particolare interesse.”

“I cinque minuti partono in questo momento.”

“Mycroft, tu non sei una persona sola.  _Tu ti isoli, è ben diverso._  Ti sei creato attorno un muro di ghiaccio fatto come quegli specchi nelle sale degli interrogatori, dove è impossibile vedere attraverso. Quindi è impossibile vedere come sei e cosa senti. Così puoi nascondere di essere un uomo che ha paura di essere deluso e tradito. E non mi riferisco al lavoro che fai. È qualcosa che ti porti dentro da molto tempo, forse da quando eri bambino. E la paura è più forte di qualsiasi cosa, anche del desiderio di essere amato.  _Perché tu vuoi essere amato._ Vorresti qualcuno che ti ami incondizionatamente ed è per questo che corri dietro a tuo fratello continuamente. Pensi che essendo geneticamente legati ed essendo cresciuti insieme, lui possa essere l'unico ad amarti per quello che sei. E le vostre continue litigate ti piacciono, perché significano avvicinarti a lui. A volte penso che tu sia felice che lui si metta nei guai, perché così avrà bisogno di te. Sherlock è il tuo punto debole, lo sai, e prima o poi qualcuno lo noterà. Spero il più tardi possibile, per il tuo bene.”

La donna prese nuovamente il bicchiere e bevette un sorso, prima di alzarsi in piedi e raggiungerlo a passi lenti e calcolati.

  
_Intelligente e sexy_.

“Quello che non hai ancora capito, Mycroft, è che non hai bisogno di tutto questo. Non hai bisogno di essere solo e non hai bisogno di proteggerti in maniera così estrema. Tu puoi essere amato per quello che sei. Se qualcuno potesse avvicinarsi a te, scoprirebbe che non sei solo un uomo potente, carismatico e affascinante, ma anche dolce, gentile e con un gran cuore, anche se ti ostini a nasconderlo. E, personalmente, trovo meraviglioso il tuo senso dell'umorismo.”

Andrea aveva finito il suo drink, aveva posato il bicchiere e poi si era avvicinata alla poltrona di Mycroft, posando le mani ai lati della sua testa, in modo di trovarsi faccia a faccia con lui, incredibilmente vicino.

“Quindi, tu sei solo esclusivamente perché vuoi esserlo, ma non ne hai bisogno, Mycroft. Ricordalo.” aveva sussurrato e poi si era avvicinata a lui posando un delicato bacio sulle sue labbra.

Lui era rimasto impassibile durante tutto il suo discorso ma, mentre la bocca sensuale di lei sfiorava la sua, si era lasciato andare a un breve sospiro mentre assaporava il sapore di lei mischiato a quello del whisky.

Lei aveva sorriso con malizia mentre si allontanava da lui per tornare alla sua poltrona e sedersi accavallando le sue belle gambe.

“Secondo i miei calcoli, i cinque minuti sono finiti ora.”

Mycroft aveva deglutito. Non gli capitava spesso di restare senza parole, ma la sua assistente riusciva spesso in quell'intento.

“Ora mi dirai il perché di questo strano interrogatorio?” aveva chiesto la donna come se non fosse stata lei ad avere completamente in mano la situazione negli ultimi minuti.

“Mio fratello.”  
“ _Ah._ ”

“Sostiene che io sia un uomo solo e che debba trovarmi un...  _pesce rosso_.”  
“Intende un amico come il dottor Watson, vero?”  
“Sì. Io non ero d'accordo con lui, ma a quanto pare devo ricredermi. Non è l'unico a pensarlo, a quanto pare.”

“Non ascoltare i consigli di tuo fratello, ti prego. L'unico amico che ha, lo ha creduto morto per due anni e lo ha picchiato quando ha scoperto che era vivo. Direi che non è esattamente un grande esempio di amicizia.”

“Ne sono consapevole. Il fatto che proprio lui, però, noti qualcosa del genere, mi lascia sconcertato.”

“Forse questi due anni gli hanno fatto rimpiangere quello che aveva. Magari è maturato. Ogni tanto capita anche agli uomini.” aveva commentato lei con un sorriso ironico.

“Agli uomini, forse. A mio fratello, no.” aveva replicato lui ricambiando il sorriso.

I due si erano scambiati uno sguardo carico di complicità e, inevitabilmente, la memoria di Mycroft era tornata al momento in cui le loro labbra si erano sfiorate. Il suo cervello sembrava essersi inceppato in quel punto. Non riusciva a cancellare la sensazione di averla così vicina.

“Ora è meglio che torni a lavoro,  _Sir._ ” aveva detto all'improvviso lei alzandosi e interrompendo il contatto visivo. “Chiamo l'autista per andare alla stazione. Con il traffico di quest'ora rischiamo di tardare e di far aspettare inutilmente i suoi genitori.”

“Certo, naturalmente.” aveva acconsentito lui finendo il proprio cocktail. “Ehm, Anthea?” l'aveva richiamata tornando al tono professionale.

“Sì,  _Sir_?”  
“Grazie.”

Lei aveva sorriso e annuito prima di lasciare la stanza. E Mycroft Holmes si era ritrovato stranamente confuso, ma anche curiosamente euforico.

 

*

 

Era stata una giornata pesante. L'imminente voto alla Camera per la nuova legge antiterrorismo lo aveva riempito di impegni collaterali. Era esausto, ma aveva comunque finito di leggere i fascicoli che aveva sulla scrivania. Aveva appena voltato l'ultimo foglio quando Anthea aveva fatto discretamente il suo ingresso.

“Operazione conclusa,  _Sir._ ”

“Mio fratello?”  
“Sia lui che il dottor Watson sono incolumi. Hanno trovato la bomba e l'hanno disattivata. Ora è nelle mani dei nostri artificieri. E Lord Moran è stato arrestato.”

“Ottimo. Non ho mai approvato la sua arroganza.”

La sua assistente sorrise divertita.

“Mi hanno già inviato il rapporto, ne desidera una copia?”

“Sì, stampalo. Lo leggerò in auto.”

La donna annuì e uscì dall'ufficio.

Mycroft Holmes si alzò dalla sua poltrona e conservò i documenti in uno schedario che chiuse con una combinazione, dopodiché indossò il suo cappotto e afferrò l'ombrello.

Come abitudine, Anthea lo attendeva fuori dalla porta, porgendogli i documenti da lui richiesti.

Perfettamente efficiente, come sempre.

Saliti in auto, Anthea diede indicazione all'autista di dirigersi a Villa Holmes e poi riprese a digitare forsennatamente sul suo blackberry. Quel rumore ormai era un sottofondo rassicurante per Mycroft e lo aiutò a rilassarsi mentre leggeva il rapporto dell'operazione. Non che ci fosse molto da dire, in realtà.

La bomba si trovava in una stazione abbandonata della metropolitana, proprio sotto il parlamento, ed era stata fermata per tempo dal suo brillante fratellino. In caso contrario, l'intera Camera dei Lord riunita quella sera e migliaia di innocenti, sarebbero morti. Lord Moran era stato fermato mentre tentava di scappare ed era in possesso dell'innesco. Sarebbe stato interrogato al più presto.

Era tutto piuttosto noioso. Mycroft sospirò e chiuse il fascicolo, voltandosi a guardare la sua bella assistente sempre concentrata sul suo blackberry.

“Anthea...”

“Sì,  _Sir_?” rispose la donna senza nemmeno alzare il viso dal piccolo schermo.

“Sei libera stasera?”

Finalmente la donna alzò lo sguardo e lo studiò incuriosita per qualche secondo.

“Sì,  _Sir_.”

“Vorresti farmi compagnia per cena?”

Era esausto e non voleva passare la serata da solo a cercare qualcosa su cui concentrarsi. Tutto quello che voleva era rilassarsi e fare una piacevole conversazione con l'unica persona che tollerava accanto a sé.

Anthea esitò per qualche istante, ma poi abbassò lo sguardo e sorrise.

“Certo, _Sir_.”

Quel sorriso gli provocò una fitta allo stomaco che gli tolse ogni parola. Semplicemente ricambiò e annuì prendendo il telefono per fare una telefonata.

 

Quando attraversarono l'ingresso della villa, Anthea lo seguiva sempre a due passi di distanza ma, diversamente dal solito, aveva messo via il suo fedele blackberry.

Lui la guidò come la sera prima nel suo salotto e si tolse il cappotto e la giacca prima dirigersi al tavolo dei liquori.

“Cosa preferisci bere?” le chiese voltandosi a guardarla nel momento esatto in cui anche lei si liberava della giacca rimanendo con una delicata e morbida camicetta.

_Elegante e sexy allo stesso tempo._

“Solo vino bianco, grazie Mycroft.”

Quando le portò il bicchiere lei si era seduta sulla poltrona, esattamente come la sera prima, e lui la imitò.

“Allora, di cosa si tratta stasera? Continui a sentirti solo?”

“Volevo solo passare una serata con una persona piacevole.”

“Ci sono i tuoi genitori in città.”  
“Anche se provo dell'affetto incondizionato per i miei familiari, non ho molto di cui parlare con loro.”  
“Oh, capisco. Quanto è passato? Due anni? No, un po' di più.”

“A cosa ti riferisci?”

“È passato un po' di tempo da quando sei stato con una donna. Pensavo avresti potuto approfittarne in Serbia, mentre eri sotto copertura, ma so che non lo hai fatto. Era evidente che non ti fossi...  _sfogato_.” aveva spiegato lei incurante della reazione scioccata di Mycroft. “Vuoi forse che trovi qualcuno per te?  _Una professionista?_ ”  
“Andrea... Non so di che parli. Cosa sarebbe successo due anni fa?”  
“Quella donna... L'impiegata del MI-5 con cui hai avuto una breve relazione.”

“Tu... Non avresti dovuto saperlo. Sono stato molto attento a coprire le mie tracce.”  
“Non abbastanza.” replicò lei ridendo. “E comunque era troppo vecchia per te.”

“Era più giovane di me.”

“Era comunque troppo vecchia. Tu dovresti stare con una donna più giovane. Diciamo dieci o dodici anni in meno di te. Sarebbe abbastanza adulta da essere una donna di classe, ma abbastanza giovane da poterti dare dei figli, se li desideri.”

“Quindi una donna della tua età.”  
“Sì, più o meno.”

“Io non desidero avere figli.”

“I tuoi genitori ne saranno delusi.”  
“Non ho mai fatto mistero di ciò e, vista la carriera che ho intrapreso, è meglio così. Una famiglia sarebbe un ostacolo nel compimento del mio dovere.”

“Mi dispiace per i tuoi genitori. Non avranno mai dei nipoti visto che neanche tuo fratello sembra volerli rendere nonni.”  
“Mia madre nutre ancora delle speranze in lui, incredibilmente.”  
“E ha anche selezionato una fortunata candidata?”

Mycroft scoppiò a ridere all'idea. Era assurda, ma chissà perché riusciva perfettamente a immaginare sua madre combinare un matrimonio per suo fratello.

“Nemmeno io desidero dei figli.” aveva aggiunto Anthea poco dopo, mentre faceva ruotare il liquido nel suo bicchiere.

Mycroft non replicò. Lo aveva sospettato, ma non ne aveva mai avuto la conferma.

“Non penso di essere tagliata per essere madre.” aveva detto lei rispondendo alla sua tacita domanda. “L'istinto materno non è presente in tutte le donne e in egual misura. La pretesa di possederlo è solo una convenzione sociale. La convinzione di essere realizzata come donna solo mettendo al mondo un altro essere umano è dovuta solo a secoli di imposizione maschilista e religiosa.”

“Rispetto la tua decisione, ma non capisco perché tu ti stia giustificando con me. A meno che, in realtà, non stia cercando di convincere te stessa.”

Lei sorrise abbassando lo sguardo, apparentemente in imbarazzo, e in quel momento il maggiordomo annunciò che la cena era servita.

L'antico tavolo presente nella sala era stato apparecchiato elegantemente. I due posti erano stati disposti uno di fronte all'altro, al centro. Mycroft fu felice che non fossero stati apparecchiati i due lati a capo tavola come da tradizione. Non avrebbe sopportato di dover urlare per conversare.

“Non hai mai ospiti qui, vero?”

“Questa casa è la mia oasi di pace. Perché dovrei?”

“Mai avuti?”  
“Raramente. E non per mia scelta.”

“Neanche qualche donna?”

Lui cercò di rimproverarla con uno sguardo severo, ma in realtà era divertito.

“Questa casa, che io adoro esattamente così com'è, agli altri non piace. In molti, compresi i miei stessi genitori, dicono che è fredda e poco accogliente. Pare ricordi un museo.”

“A me piace. Sembra di essere tornati indietro nel tempo, e lo trovo affascinante.”

Sorrise compiaciuto all'idea che condividessero gli stessi gusti.

“Quindi, abbiamo parlato di relazioni, figli e ora anche della casa. Ora di cosa desideri parlare?” lo provocò lei mentre addentava un pezzo di patata.

“Qualsiasi argomento andrà bene. È stata una giornata pesante e desidero solo distrarmi.”

“Potremo parlare del perché mi hai invitato qui. Hai evitato accuratamente il discorso sino ad ora.”

“Pensavo di aver risposto, in realtà.”

“Mycroft, sappiamo entrambi che non mi hai invitato qui solo per la mia brillante conversazione.”  
“Ti sottovaluti.”

“Credo che tu non riesca a smettere di pensare a ieri e ai cinque minuti che mi hai regalato. L'ultimo, in particolare.”

“L'ho completamente dimenticato.”

“Non sei così bravo a mentire, sai?” commentò lei ridendo. “Mycroft Holmes, mi hai invitato qui per sedurmi?”

Lui spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa. A volte dimenticava che lei potesse essere così diretta.

“Non sarebbe appropriato.”

“Tuttavia, lo hai fatto.”

“Andrea...” disse semplicemente il suo nome, con tono di rimprovero e abbassò lo sguardo.

“Come preferisci. Allora raccontami la storia di questa splendida casa.”

 

Aveva parlato per tutta la sera, incoraggiato dai suoi sguardi e sorrisi. Lei gli aveva dedicato la sua completa attenzione e questo lo lusingava. Non gli capitava mai fuori dal lavoro che qualcuno rimanesse ad ascoltarlo così...  _rapito_. Lei pendeva dalle sue labbra. E considerando che era una donna così incredibilmente intelligente a farlo, era ancora più gratificante per lui.

Aveva detto di averlo dimenticato, ma aveva mentito. La loro conversazione del giorno prima continuava a tornargli in mente. Lei gli aveva fatto tantissimi complimenti, esagerati secondo Mycroft, e poi lo aveva baciato.

Cosa trovava lei in lui? Sapeva di essere intelligente, ma quello lo era anche lei. Ed era consapevole di non essere proprio bello. Quei geni, a quanto pare, si erano concentrati su suo fratello, anche se lui sembrava non rendersene conto. Andrea invece era la donna perfetta. Bella, brillantemente acuta, divertente, elegante e discreta. Perché mai avrebbe dovuto interessarsi a lui? Solo perché era un uomo con un certo potere? Non era possibile. Lei avrebbe potuto sedurre su due piedi il Principe del Galles e diventare regina. Non poteva essere il potere la causa. E, allora, cosa?

Dopo la cena, lei si era dedicata a guardarsi intorno nella stanza, in particolare, aveva trovato affascinante la collezione di libri antichi chiusa dietro una vetrina. Lui l'aveva raggiunta porgendole il suo vino e si era posizionato poco dietro le sue spalle.

_Abbastanza vicino da sentire il suo profumo. Non abbastanza da toccarla._

“Questa collezione è davvero splendida. Quanto tempo hai impiegato a raccoglierla?”  
“Tutta la mia vita.”

“Quella versione di Frankenstein è...”

“Sì, è una prima edizione.”

“E quel Hamlet... Ricordo quando ti è stato consegnato. È stato... cinque anni fa, giusto?”  
“Sì, esatto.”

“Ricordo che lo avevi atteso per mesi e che quando ti è stato portato hai sorriso come un bambino... Eri felice come non ti avevo mai visto.”

Lui deglutì. Lei ricordava ogni cosa di lui, ogni dettaglio. E questo lo faceva sentire speciale.

“Deve essere una bella sensazione avere fra le mani questi capolavori.”

“È allo stesso tempo meraviglioso e terrificante. Ti fa riflettere su come siamo piccoli in questo mondo in confronto ai geni che li hanno prodotti, ma ti rende consapevole della fortuna che abbiamo per poterli ancora ammirare.” spiegò lui fermandosi per bere un sorso di vino. “E quando ho un nuovo tesoro fra le mani e lo aggiungo agli altri in quella vetrina, sento una sensazione di pace invadermi. È quasi un piacere fisico.”

Aveva parlato con tono basso, quasi come se avesse paura che qualcuno oltre loro potesse ascoltare la sua confessione.

Lei aveva voltato la testa all'indietro incontrando i suoi occhi.

“Immagino. È eccitante. È come una scarica di adrenalina.”

“Sì, mi rende euforico.”

“Mi piacerebbe vederti così.”

Lui distolse lo sguardo e bevette un sorso di vino. Stava giocando con il fuoco, doveva stare attento. Era tutta la sera che lei lo provocava e correva il rischio di cedere e dire o fare qualcosa di inappropriato.

“Mycroft, tu puoi anche negare, ma ogni parola che dici mi fa pensare a un tentativo di seduzione. Forse è la tua voce o il tuo sguardo, o il modo in cui pronunci o non pronunci il mio nome.”

“Mi spiace deluderti, ma non è mia intenzione sedurti.”  
“Eppure lo stai facendo. E io mi sento più attratta da te ogni secondo di più.”

“Andrea, ti ripeto che ti sbagli. E sai che io detesto ripetermi.”

“Dimmi la verità, Mycroft, cosa hai pensato di me quando ci siamo conosciuti?” aveva domandato lei apparentemente cambiando discorso.

Lui sorrise con un moto di nostalgia ripensandoci. Erano passati anni.

“Avevo appena esaminato altre candidate, tutte ugualmente giovani, belle e stupide. Temevo che tu fossi come loro, ma dopo averti guardato per appena trenta secondi ho capito che eri diversa. Nel corso del colloquio ho avuto modo di averne conferma. Sì, eri giovane e bella, molto a dire la verità, ma eri anche estremamente determinata e brillantemente acuta. Durante il nostro breve incontro ho capito che se ti avessi lasciato andare via me ne sarei pentito amaramente.”

“Beh, Mycroft...” replicò lei ridendo. “Se questo era un tentativo di dimostrare che non stai cercando di sedurmi, non ha funzionato.” aveva aggiunto posando il bicchiere su un tavolino e facendo un passo verso di lui sino a trovarsi praticamente fra le sue braccia. “Hai detto bene, comunque. Sono sempre stata estremamente determinata. Quel giorno sono entrata nel tuo ufficio determinata ad avere quel lavoro, e l'ho avuto. E, stasera, ho accettato il tuo invito determinata ad ottenere molto più che una semplice cena.”

Non poteva dire di essere sorpreso, in effetti. Perché mai una donna come lei avrebbe mai potuto interessarsi davvero a uno come lui? Questo, però, non mitigò la sua delusione. In quelle poche ore aveva pensato davvero di piacerle... Il suo turbamento durò solo un istante e poi si richiuse nel suo muro di ghiaccio, al sicuro.

“Stai forse pensando di ricattarmi in qualche modo, Andrea? Dimmi cosa vuoi.” l'aveva invitata lui con un sospiro.

“Mycroft...” rispose lei con un sorriso mentre alzava una mano e gli sfiorava la guancia ruvida. “Io voglio te.”

A quelle parole lui rimase senza fiato. Eppure, osservandola da vicino, c'erano dei chiari segni a conferma di ciò. La sua carotide pulsante, il suo respiro accelerato e le sue pupille dilatate.

“In che modo?” aveva sussurrato non appena aveva ritrovato la voce.

“In ogni modo possibile, preferibilmente peccaminoso.”

Lui deglutì mentre non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dalle morbide labbra di lei.

“Non sarebbe appropriato.”  
“Lo dici troppo spesso. Cerchi di convincere me o te stesso?” aveva domandato lei divertita, sapendo che lui avrebbe colto l'allusione alla loro conversazione di qualche ora prima. “Hai detto che non vuoi sedurmi, ma cosa succederebbe se fossi io a sedurre te?”

Lui abbassò lo sguardo sulla mano di lei che si era posata delicatamente sul suo petto. Quel contatto così innocente lo mandava completamente in confusione.

“Sei una donna bellissima e intelligente quindi, per quanto abbia una grande opinione della mia forza di volontà, probabilmente cederei. Quindi,  _ti prego_ , non farlo.”

“Perché sei il mio capo?”  
“Se così non fosse, non esiterei.”

“Ma io non voglio il potente Mycroft Holmes. Io voglio solo Mycroft. L'uomo gentile, colto e simpatico con cui ho passato la serata. L'uomo che colleziona libri antichi e ha un ottimo gusto in fatto di vini. Non mi interessa l'uomo più potente della Gran Bretagna.”

“Andrea... Perché?” aveva domandato non riuscendo a evitarlo. “Sono più vecchio di te e tu sei così bella mentre io... Perché mai dovresti volere uno come me?”

“Ti ho mai detto che trovo la tua voce incredibilmente sexy?” aveva replicato lei avvicinando il viso al suo orecchio e iniziando a sussurrare. “E quando dici il mio nome mi vengono i brividi.”

Le mani di lei gli circondarono il collo e lui rimase immobile, pietrificato. Il corpo di lei poggiato sul suo era una sensazione che dava alla testa.

“Non mi importa dell'età.” aveva aggiunto poco dopo. “E, se quando dici  _uno come me_ , intendi dire un uomo intelligente, carismatico e sexy, io posso solo risponderti: perché non dovrei?”

Le labbra di Andrea si erano posate sul suo collo e lui non era riuscito a evitare un gemito di piacere.

“Sei tutto quello che ho sempre voluto.” aveva aggiunto con un sussurro suadente un attimo dopo.

A quel punto Mycroft sapeva di avere perso. Non c'era più niente che potesse fare per impedire al suo corpo di prendere il sopravvento. Si era semplicemente voltato verso di lei e l'aveva baciata. Dapprima con dolcezza, poi con sempre maggiore urgenza.

“Tu mi porterai alla follia.” aveva ammesso poco dopo sulle sue labbra.

 

Svegliarsi con una donna fra le braccia non era una consuetudine per Mycroft Holmes.

Nelle sporadiche e brevi relazioni che aveva avuto, non era mai capitato che concedesse più di qualche ora alla volta alle donne che frequentava. E non le aveva mai portate a casa sua.

Chiaramente, con Andrea era diverso. Mentre annusava il dolce profumo dei suoi capelli, si rese conto che lei faceva parte della sua vita da così tanto tempo e in modo così totale che quella era l'unica logica conseguenza. Nessun'altra donna poteva reggere il confronto.

E stringendola a sé quella mattina, comprese quello che intendeva suo fratello. Sì, lui era stato solo. Per anni si era negato il piacere di una  _vera_  compagnia. Il motivo, però, non era quello che poteva sembrare. L'unica vera ragione era che nessuno poteva fare breccia nel suo cuore quando aveva costantemente di fronte un esempio irraggiungibile. Nessuna relazione poteva durare quando era confrontata con il perfetto feeling che c'era tra lui e Andrea. Se fosse stato un uomo sentimentale, probabilmente avrebbe ammesso di amarla da sempre.

Lei si mosse nel sonno, ridestandolo dai suoi pensieri. Con una carezza, le spostò i capelli dal viso e le baciò la fronte.

“Buongiorno, mia cara.”

“Buongiorno...” replicò lei con un sorriso prima di avvicinarsi maggiormente a lui e baciarlo con trasporto.

“E ora, che succederà, Andrea? Ora che mi hai avuto come volevi?” chiese lui staccandosi a malincuore da quelle labbra deliziose.

“Ora sei mio.” rispose lei sfiorando il suo naso con il proprio. “E non ti lascerò mai più. Se vuoi, puoi considerarmi il tuo  _pesce rosso_.”

“Non oserei mai.” replicò lui con tono ironicamente scioccato.

“Oh.” disse lei con un sorriso complice. “E allora come?”

Mycroft le accarezzò una guancia e poi la pelle delicata del collo, sentendosi appagato nel vedere l'espressione deliziata del suo viso.  
“Non intendo considerarti meno che una mia pari.” sussurrò incatenando gli occhi a quelli di lei.

Andrea rimase immobile per un attimo, come se stesse decidendo il valore delle sue parole, e poi sorrise prima di baciarlo nuovamente.

“Risposta esatta,  _Sir_.”

Fine

* _Sir_  : Suona decisamente di "Signore", non credete? Ho preferito tenerlo in inglese.  
** _Andrea_  : Dopo svariate ricerche su Google, ho scoperto che il vero nome di Anthea è Andrea. Non è mai stato menzionato ufficialmente, ma nel copione originale di A Study in Pink è indicato come nome del personaggio.


End file.
